


Размен

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Ты забыл, я знаю, что у тебя в голове. Не бойся.





	Размен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гравитационное поле твоё (ловит не только метеориты)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380134) by [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra). 



> Это продолжение цикла текстов [Гравитационное поле твоё (ловит не только метеориты)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380134) от [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra).
> 
> В подарок на День рождения Рыжика.

Кожа у Джейка была горячей, почти обжигающей. И такой смуглой, особенно на контрасте с пальцами Эдварда. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения, насупился, хотел отшатнуться, но сдержался. Смотрел исподлобья, раздираемый изнутри противоречием: порвать проклятого кровососа или поддаться следом за волком, нашедшим своё предназначение.  
Эдварду стало смешно, и где-то внутри больно кольнуло - он же не хочет, это только волчий инстинкт и чёртово запечатление… кто бы мог подумать, на вампира!.. а сам Джейк готов разве что, стиснув зубы, потерпеть, например, представляя Беллу. Иногда читать его, как открытую книгу, - невыносимо. Но отказаться невозможно, оттолкнуть сейчас, когда пришёл сам, - немыслимо. Эдвард, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на свою ладонь на обнажённом смуглом плече. Он сделает всё, чтобы Джейку сейчас понравилось, чтобы в следующий раз он пришёл сам, а не потому, что волк внутри смертельно истосковался.

Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, самыми кончиками пальцев провёл по плечу к запястью, обхватил, чувствуя, как под пальцами судорожно заколотился пульс. Заметил расширившиеся зрачки. Эдвард шагнул назад, не выпуская запястья, потянул за собой. Софа была завалена книгами и альбомами, как обычно, стоило освободить, но не сейчас. Если отпустит Джейка сейчас — он сбежит. У него в голове ни единой мысли нет, кроме испуганного "Зачем я здесь?", поэтому он сбежит и снова станет изводить себя, рваться на части между испуганным человеком и тоскующим волком.

— Не бойся, — Эдвард внушает всё так же осторожно, продолжая медленно вести к софе. 

Волк внутри Джейкоба тянется к нему. В комнате, несмотря на открытое окно, пахнет мокрой собачьей шкурой, горячей кожей и дымом от костра.

— Я не боюсь, — Джейк набычивается. 

Смешной волчонок, упрямый. Красивый. 

Эдвард улыбается и оказывается у него за спиной, одновременно подталкивая вперёд и крепко обнимая. Даже для волчьего восприятия он слишком быстр, Джейк замирает пойманным зверьком. Такая горячая кожа, жар чувствуется даже сквозь рубашку, живое трепетное тепло.

Пять минут назад он хорохорился: пришёл сам, с порога сбросил кроссовки и футболку, потребовал, чтобы Эдвард взял его, раз так хочет, но Беллу оставил в покое. Он бы успел и совсем раздеться, и наговорить ещё кучу гадостей — за словом в карман не лез, такой отчаянный, вымотанный до донышка безответной и, похоже, первой подростковой влюблённостью, борьбой со своим волком, — но вздрогнул, хотел отступить, когда Эдвард, ещё не касаясь, оказался в одно мгновение совсем рядом.

И теперь дрожит. Только больше не отшатывается — склонил голову, подставляя загривок, подчинился, сдался на милость кровопийце и даже не думает о себе, вообще ни о чём не думает. Во всяком случае очень старается. А сам ждёт. Почему-то он уверен, что Эдвард будет кусаться.

— Ты забыл, я знаю, что у тебя в голове, — Эдвард не кусает, легко касается губами шеи под самыми волосами, так, что Джейк чувствует улыбку. Продолжает крепко обнимать, просто не в силах выпустить из рук своего волчонка. Джейк думает, громко и чётко. Откуда у него в голове таки подробности, и почему он сразу решил, что это неприятно — сейчас не важно, у Эдварда ещё будет возможность доказать обратное. Со временем. — Чего ты хочешь?

За окнами темнота и стекло отражает не хуже зеркала. Эдвард смотрит, как его бледная рука скользит по смуглой коже вниз, к расстегнутому поясу джинсов. Джейк зажмуривается. Волк ластиться к руке, человек мечтает сбежать и никогда больше не думать, что ему сейчас приятно. 

Сильный. Красивый. Упрямый.

Эдвард обнимает, гладит, но больше не делает ничего. Наслаждается жаром, приручает постепенно, касаясь то медленно, то быстрее. Сначала нужно научить не бояться прикосновений. И Джейк расслабляется, открывает глаза и тоже смотрит на их отражение.

— Чего ты хочешь? — теперь Эдвард не ждёт ответа, хватает мелькнувшей мысли, и он уже стоит на коленях, смотрит снизу вверх спокойно и уверенно. Хорошее начало. Не страшное для Джейка.

Джинсы послушно сползают со смуглых бёдер вместе с бельём и Эдвард не выдерживается, голодно облизывается. Он ждал и дождался.

Невесомо прикоснулся губами к горячей коже, аккуратно положил ладони на бёдра Джейка, впитывая жар и ощущение крепких мышц под пальцами. Белла пахла аппетитно, Джейк — странно и завораживающе. Его хотелось не съесть, заласкать до хриплых стонов, вытрясти из головы все лишние мысли, избавить от сомнений и смущения, научить не бояться. Хотелось забрать себе его всего. Внутри разгоралось тепло, знакомое, почти живое. Эдвард старался не спешить, но терпение всё равно подводило. Джейк ахнул и едва устоял, когда Эдвард вобрал его член в рот. Как будто не ожидал, что так будет. Нет, не ожидал, что будет так приятно. Джейк оборвал мысль, цепляясь за остатки контроля, за образ Беллы в своей голове. Вот же упрямый волчонок! Эдвард едва сдержал ревнивый рык. Не пугать, продолжить медленную, почти мучительную ласку. Вампирам не надо дышать, иногда это плюс.

Волк внутри Джейка счастливо скулил, человек — старательно сдерживал любые звуки, рвущиеся наружу. Он думал, что это стыдно, что это станет для него концом света. Маленький глупый волчонок. Что может быть стыдно, когда хорошо?  
Эдвард скользнул глубже, быстрее, лаская языком, лаская пальцами. Ему нравилось видеть, как мысли в голове Джейка мечутся растревоженной птичьей стаей, теряют чёткость, нравилось, как исчезает оттуда Белла. Пока просто исчезает, но Эдвард никуда не торопится, у них впереди целая вечность.

Джейк всё же не выдерживает, стонет в голос, низко, отчаянно, всё ещё стараясь сдержаться. Внутри него волк и человек впервые рядом с Эдвардом думают одинаково, им одинаково хорошо. Эдвард облизывается, выпуская член изо рта. Единственное, что ещё держит Джейка на ногах, это гордость. И немного — страх упасть при Эдварде, стыд.

Книги и альбомы послушно разлетаются с софы. Эдвард движется быстрее, чем Джейк. Много быстрее - потому и успевает подхватить, перенести на софу, укрыть пледом. Сам он опускается рядом, кладёт ладонь на грудь Джейка, слушая, как постепенно успокаивается сердце. И то, что под ладонью, и своё, так давно ни от чего не бившееся. Это похоже на картинку из дурного любовного романа, пожалуй. Но Эдварда устраивает. А Джейк так ошеломлён, что не в состоянии оценить. Он отчаянно зажмуривается, постепенно осознавая, что сейчас произошло. В мыслях он уверен, что это секс. А говорят, современные дети развращены. Эдвард не сдерживается и хмыкает.

— Я же говорил, тебе нечего бояться, — пеняет он. Джейк смотрит. Первый раз за весь вечер смотрит глаза в глаза, собрав всю свою смелость.

— Вон из моей головы!

Эдвард смеётся. Он слышит продолжение мысли, всего обрывок, но ему нравится. Джейк думает "В следующий раз…"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2018


End file.
